A new case
by lifelover3
Summary: Gibbs's team is faced with a new case.


I am a huge NCIS fan and I love all the characters from the older episodes and the newer ones. Please rate and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (along with things you like, so I can make sure I don't change those thingsJ).

Disclaimer: All previously existing characters taken from NCIS and used in fan fiction stories are owned solely by their respective copyright and trademark holders. I don't own them and I don't make any claim to them. No infringement intended.

Ziva looked at her watched and realized that she needed to cut her run a little short and go back home to shower before work. As she rounded the corner she noticed someone sitting on the curb shaking. As a precautionary measure she drew her gun from her waist and approached the person.

_That's so strange. No one is ever out this early unless they are running and even then I'm usually the only one on this street._ Thought Ziva.

As she approached the figure they turned their head and she noticed that is was a child. Considering the circumstances she put her gun back and carefully approached the girl.

"Hi. I'm a federal agent. Do you need help? Are you lost?"

The reply was weak and the child was obviously trying not to cry. "I'm kind of lost. I ran away from home because I didn't know what to do. I was never in such a position before…"

"May I ask what position that was?"

The girl just stared at the ground and started to cry.

"I'm and NCIS Officer. My name is Ziva David but you can call me Ziva, or whatever you feel comfortable with. What's your name? How old are you?"

"Emily. I'm 14."

"Emily, I want to help you. I will take you back to NCIS and we can help you but to help you but you need to tell me what's going on. Deal?"

"Yeah. I want to tell you but I'm scared. They might have followed me. They might be watching me! I'm really scared." At that moment Emily started sobbing uncontrollably. Ziva agreed with Emily and they headed back to NCIS without Ziva changing clothes. She would just put on the extra set she always kept at her desk. Once they were in a lighted area Ziva realized that Emily was covered in cuts and bruises. Right then and there Ziva decided to take this one to the director. People seem to open up easily to the Director.

Back at NCIS:

"Where is Officer David?" barked Gibbs.

"I don't know Boss. She's not answering her house phone…and I'll try her cell phone now," answered Agent DiNozzo when Gibbs gave him one of those stares.

McGee was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Don't bother Tony. She's here. Who's that with her?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Probie. If it's a new case we will find out soon enough," mumbled DiNozzo, "…or not…," he added as Ziva and Emily walked right past the team and headed to the Director's office.

Once in the director's office Ziva explained to Jenny what happened and asked Emily to explain the situation.

Emily reluctantly began, "I was…ra…raped and abused."

Ziva and Jenny gasped simultaneously. "By who?" was the immediate response by both of them.

Emily continued, still sobbing and said something that shocked everyone, "By my parents. My mom hit me until I passed out and when I regained consciousness my dad was on top of me. I didn't know what to do so when my mom swung to knock me out again I grabbed her arm and punched her and knocked her out. I also hit my dad…well…where it really hurts and he rolled over in pain that that's when I grabbed my clothes and ran. Once I was far away I got dressed again and I didn't know where I was so I just sat down on the curb and cried… Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to hurt them. I was just scared. I--"

Ziva cut her off. "You are in no way, shape or form in trouble. You acted quickly and appropriately. Also, you don't have to worry anymore. You are safe now. We will take good care of you. In the mean time I am going to tell the rest of my team what happened and we will get to work right away on finding your parents. You stay here with the director and fill out an incident report."

When the doors closed Emily turned to the director and asked her a question that had been bugging her from the moment this whole ordeal started. "Where am I going to live? What's going to happen to me?"

The director replied very calmly. She moved over to Emily and gave her a hug said, "You don't have to worry about anything right now. You are safe and we will take good care of you."

Back in the squad room Ziva briefed the team on the new case. Everyone including Gibbs was stunned at this poor girl's situation. None of them could believe that someone's parents could be so horrible.

The team got to work right away to track down Emily's parents. After Emily had filled out the incident report Jenny sent her down to Ducky after briefing him on the situation. The director gave Ducky strict instructions to do a full examination of the girl.

In the morgue Ducky welcomed Emily like one of their own and gave her a full exam. He then bandaged her wounds and took some blood and urine to send to Abby. Emily was then sent back to the squad room so the team could get more specifics about her situation.

Emily wanted to get her mind off things so everyone agreed to let her go down to the NCIS shooting range to take some shots and to possibly be trained on how to shoot. At the shooting range Emily had a few questions to ask Agent Gibbs.

"Have you found them yet?"

"No. I'm sorry. We are working as fast as we can."

"Where am I going to stay tonight?"

"You will be staying with Officer David," replied Gibbs as he shot a bullet straight into the cardboard dummy's forehead, "Usually we would place you with Director Shepard but since you are Jewish we thought you should stay with Officer David because she is also Jewish and it is the first night of Hanukkah. We are all having a feast tonight. It should be amazing. Ziva is a wonderful cook. Does that sound good to you?"

"Wonderful. Thanks," Emily replied just as she shot a bullet right through the hole made by Gibbs's gun.

"Have you shot before?" asked a curious Gibbs.

"Yeah. But mostly I have good hand eye coordination. Do you think it would be possible that I work for you? Maybe with Abby or Agent McGee? I love math and puzzles and I think this would be an awesome place to intern or work or something."

"We could try it. You can carry a gun but you will go on training missions with us but you will officially be working a desk job. You can move around and pick where you want to be but I don't want to put you in the field just yet. Sound good?"

"Very! Thanks. OWE!!!!"

The smiles faded from both of their faces as Emily lurched forward and hurled. Gibbs immediately called Ducky and he was up there in a flash. Gibbs explained what happened and Ducky gave Gibbs terrible news.

"She's pregnant. It's morning sickness. We just need to give her medication to induce a menstrual bleed which will abort the pregnancy. Is that okay with you Emily?"

"Yeah…" said Emily before she faded out of consciousness.

"Rise and shine Emily. You are in the morgue and Ducky took good care of you. You shouldn't be sick anymore!" said a very happy Abby.

"Thanks…," was the weak reply.

A few days later Emily was down in Abby's lab helping her run some tests and just hang out when Abby gets a call from Gibbs to send Emily up to the squad room because there were a couple of girls who wanted to see her. Emily headed straight up and as soon as she saw their faces she wanted to draw out her gun and shoot but she refrained. The two people standing in the squad room were Joyce and Jessica. Emily walked right up to them and glared at them.

"Hi Emily!" said Jessica.

"Oh save it. Why are you here? To torture me some more? I have been tortured enough thank you very much. The last thing I need is to see you. Goodbye. Oh and if you try to say anything about me at school I have proof that you are lying because the forensic scientist can make the security cameras have quality like a movie."

She abruptly turned around and stormed out of there. While she was walking away she mumbled to DiNozzo that she doesn't want to see them here again unless they arrived in a body bag.

A few hours later Emily is still in the squad room sitting in the corner listening to music trying to rid her mind of the events that played out over the past month. She is suddenly interrupted by Ziva telling her that someone is here to see her.

"Ziva, didn't we all learn our lesson with the first visitors?"

"This one says she is you bffl or something like that..."

_Lola? That doesn't make sense. Why would she want to find out if I'm okay? She doesn't trust me. Our 'best friend' friendship was ruined with that one simple rumor. What on earth would she accomplish by coming here?_ Emily wondered when she stood up. When she saw Lola's face she didn't know what to do. She just said a weak hello and left it with that. Lola broke the silence.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?"

"Yeah follow me."

Elea led her into the elevator and pressed the door close button. As soon as the elevator doors closed she hit the off switch on the elevator.

"Okay. We are alone. What do you want?"

"I was worried about you. I saw pictures of your parents online under the 'most wanted' list."

"I'm fine and I wouldn't tell you what happened even if I wasn't. I'm under lots of stress and lots of things are going on around me and my whole life just crashed and burned before my eyes. I'm in no mood to talk to anyone. I haven't told anyone what happened and I don't plan to."

Emily hit the on switch and as soon as the elevator doors opened, Emily walked out, closely followed by Lola.

"Emily, you can trust me."

"Oh you mean like how you can trust me? You believed those rumors and not your best friend! You still don't trust me! What makes you say that I can trust you?"

"I never told your secrets around the school."

"I never did either! It was a rumor. If you came here to make me feel guilty of make my life even worse than it already is now then good job you accomplished your goal!"

"I came here to help! I just wanted to help!"

Just as Emily was going reply the stapler fell off of Ziva's desk. Emily bent down to pick it up, exposing her gun. When Emily stood back up she noticed the look on Lola's face.

"You noticed my gun didn't you."

"Umm…yeah..." she said nervously.

"Let me give you a demonstration of what real trust is." In less than a second Emily's gun was out and pointed at Ziva. She didn't even wince. "You notice how my teammates trust me? They have known me for a few weeks and they trust that I will not shoot them. Now let me show you something else." Emily then pointed the gun right at Lola's chest. She gasped. "You don't trust that I will not shoot you. I wouldn't even take that chance. I didn't even cock the gun. You don't trust me. Look I'm giving my gun to Ziva. I would never shoot you and I will prove it to you. I'm furious with you but I'm not going to shoot you. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving and I would appreciate if you did the same thing."

Emily started to walk out when Lola said, "Hold on. How could you shoot me? You gave your gun to her."

"I always have a backup." Emily then proceeded to take out her backup gun. "I told you I would never hurt you." Ziva handed her the gun back and Emily then walked into the elevator. Once the doors closed she turned the elevator off, slumped down on the floor and cried.

_How could I be so alone? What did I do to deserve this?_ She wondered.

The next day Emily went to the director and talked about everything that went down over the past month. The director told her that she would always have a family at NCIS. They would always love and protect her, no matter what. Emily went back to the squad room and found out that her parents were finally found and arrested and they both had life sentences in jail. From that moment on Emily truly began to heal emotionally. She felt at home at NCIS and she understood that these things didn't happen to her because she did something wrong. She realized that these things happened because she was meant to be at NCIS with people that really cared about her.


End file.
